daddy klaine fics
by sassyblaines
Summary: kurt and blaine's daughter's boyfriend comes over to the anderson-hummels for dinner. fluffy fluffity fluff. daddy!klaine. drabble


"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Blaine said hesitantly, fixing his bowtie. "I think she's too young, you don't think she's too young? I think 15 is too you-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut off his husband's rambling, "It's not too young, you're over reacting. We were 16 when we started dating each other, she's fine." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders reassuringly, and looked into his eyes.

Blaine sighed and relaxed into Kurt's hands. He nodded.

Kurt smiled. "Let's get downstairs and set the table. He should be here soon."

20 minutes everybody is seated at the dinner table, ready to eat the lovely meal Claire and Kurt had made together.

"So," Blaine started, looking across the table at the boy in front of him, "Michael, how did you and Claire meet again?"

Kurt gave Blaine a warning look.

"_Dad_," Claire hissed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"No no it's fine. Um," Michael cleared his throat nervously. "Well, we go to the same school but, I first talked to her at one of my games."

Blaine nodded. "Football player?"

"Yes, sir."

"What position?"

"Quarter-back."

Blaine didn't think he liked that too much. Claire being the head cheerleader, this Michael guy being Quarter-back. He knew how this went.

Blaine looked down at his food thoughtfully.

"So, Michael do you have any interests, other than football I mean?" Kurt asked politely.

Michael laughed quietly. "Yes, um well, I have a job so I don't get much spare time to myself but when I do I really love to read."

Kurt looked to Claire who was looking at Michael with a puppy dog look on her face. He knew that face.

"Where do you work?" Kurt asked.

"At the coffee shop downtown."

Blaine looked at Michael. "The Lima Bean?"

"Yeah, you know it?"

Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly. "Kurt and I used to have most of our dates there. When we were teenagers."

" Is that even possible?" Claire nudged Blaine from where she sat next to him.

Blaine laughed. " Shut- up." He said childishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How many- I mean how long have you been together?" Michael asked looking between Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, we started dating in high school, we had a minor break-up for a couple months that neither of us could handle, but when we got back together we knew it would be forever." Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine.

"Oh my god, DAD." Claire hid her reddening face.

"Oh come on Claire," Blaine poked at Claire, "He didn't even say anything about our steamy make-out in the rain when we got back together, just like in the notebook."

"I don't even know what that is!" Claire said exasperated.

Kurt was openly laughing while Michael was trying to hide a laugh behind his hands, failing.

After dinner was over, they all went to the living room to watch the worn dvd of the notebook. Kurt and Blaine were settled next to each other on one couch comfortably while Claire and Michael sat next to each other awkwardly on the loveseat.

Blaine wasn't watching the movie as much as he was sneaking peaks at Michael and Claire, he really tried not to but he really couldn't help it.

Kurt got up off the couch sometime in the middle, he stretched and yawned. " I think I'm going to go make dessert now." Kurt said and looked at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine nodded looking at the teen couple, now snuggled closer together. "Kay, let us know when it's ready."

Kurt stood there staring at Blaine. " Do you want to help me?"

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's piercing glare. He sighed. "Yeah, alright." He grumbled.

Once they were both out of the living room and into the kitchen, Blaine turned to Kurt.

" You know what they're gonna do in there, Kurt. _I_ know what they're gonna do in there! Especially with _that _scene that's about to come up." Blaine said worriedly looking back at the door that separated the two couples.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's worried brows. " You're over reacting."

"No Kurt, I'm not! You remember when we used to 'just watch' movies together? And you just _had_ to put the notebook in, of all the movies we have to leave them with, you choose that! They're go-"

Kurt put a hand over his husband's mouth, and looked into his worried eyes.

Once he was sure Blaine was calm he pulled his hand away.

"First of all, Blaine, you're the one who brought up that movie and second," Kurt sighed and continued, "Why are you so worried? Michael's seems sweet and perfect for Claire. She really likes him I can tell. I had that same look on my face when we started dating." Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Exactly, that's the problem with him." Blaine mumbled.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"He's too much like me."


End file.
